


Wake up Oppa~

by Silverheart94



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverheart94/pseuds/Silverheart94
Summary: What if Zen gets too engrossed with his acting?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title might be misleading but still please enjoy it! :)

** Wake up,oppa~ **

How many days have it been? 4 hours? 4 days? The days has been uncountable for me. I don't even have my phone to contact anyone from RFA. Where did it go wrong? What have I done that triggered him like this?

It all started when suddenly Zen got his new role for a psychological drama. It was an intense-psycho character who brutally kills people but very clever in hiding his own track. That character also potrayed of how a person can completely change when a woman he swore to death cheated and betrayed him. In fact, the character he acted out was so intense that the rating went up to 5.5% for every episode that launched. Zen, Han Ryuu or my husband, the love of my life has always been an excellent actor who does not rely on his exquisite look for living. His talent itself is enough to support him and the outer appearance is a bonus.

Usually, after finishing his role-acting, he will become the loving Zen that I always know. But, this time is different. Somehow, he could not escape from the previous role that he acted out. In other words, he is begining to become the psychotic character that he acted out. What triggered him was when he saw me texted with Jumin for work business which I always do as his own manager. Besides, RFA members are like a family to me and he acknowledges this. "MC, I told you that I hate it when you text Jumin for whatever reason." Roughly, Zen snatched my phone and immediately smashed it on the floor.

"Oppa! What is wrong with you? It's not only Jumin I am dealing with. Don't you remember, I'm RFA's party coordinator and I need to reply guest's emails. I also need to be in contact with other RFA members too." I replied with tears brimming at the corners of my eyes.

Zen just snickered at me. "Oppa does not like it." His eyes was looking straight at me but there was no warm, caring Zen that I know. He grabbed my face and forcing me to pay attention to his dead eyes. "If I say I dont like it then, I dont like it. You will not set out your feet out of pur house anymore. I dont want anyone to come and take you away from me. The moment I turned away my gaze is where you will run away from me. No, I wont let that happen." I was shivering. Shivering for the fear that I felt coming from him and my own life. I just nodded,receiving a hug from him as a gratitude for understanding his request.

4 days I have been trapped in our own house. Our own house. Unbelievable and outregeous. I tried to let him be but he is consuming more beer and smoking cigaretres. It pains my heart to see him like this. He never been like this before. Zen is always the positive one and helped other people with his positivity. That morning, Zen went out to buy something and thankfully we dont have any scheldules to be attending to for this whole week.

Dingdong~ I hurry up and opened the door. Opening the door, I see a familiar black-outfit and looking dashing. "Jumin. How nice of you to stop by. What brings you here today?

"Hello MC. Im just stopping by for a while to check on you. Why did you stop coming to the chatroom? Besides that, where's Zen?" Said Jumin while handing me a bag which was filled with his own branded wine.

Smiling fakely, "Im fine Jumin. Oh yeah, about that. My phone's screen broke and I have to send it to repair. I guess Zen has forgotten to tell this. Im sorry for causing everyone to worry for me. Oh, zen went to a grocery store. I asked him to buy me a chocolate milk. I suddenly craved for it." Jumin seems to be dissastified with my answers. He looks like he wanted to interrogate more.

Just before he opens his mouth to ask, Zen is back. "Oh hi Jumin. What are you doing in front my house? Prying on MC?" His tone is stressful and full of anger. Jumin looks at him and sighed. "No, Zen. I just come to say hello and asked her why is she not appearing in the chatrooms. You did not inform us that her phone was broken and being repaired. Zen looks Jumin dissastifyingly before pushed me into the house.

"Is that so Jumin? Thank you for coming and may I ask you to leave now. I need to be with my wife now." His voice is still serious and unchanged. I give Jumin an eye signal to cooperate and leave. He saw my signal and just went away. BAMM! The sound of the door being shut loudly startles me. Zen grabs both of my shoulders. "Why dont you listen to me?! I told you, dont have any contact with anyone." His breathing is uneven, he is really furious.

"He just stopped by Zen!" I tell him off and push him away from me. "You ungrateful woman!" Said him before pushing me down onto the cold, hard floor surface. "You. Dont have any idea how I love you, dont you?" His hands move towards my neck. "Zen, wake up! This is not the drama that you acted. This is me, the reality. And you do know I cherish you more than anyone as soon I vowed 'I do'."Zen looks like he was taken aback by my words. But after a few seconds, he reverts himself to his character.

"NO! You will run to other guy as soon I let down of my guard. I dont want it." He is sobbing with tears. He cries with his heart out. "I, dont want to do this MC..." He said while grabbing my neck. "It's whether I love you or..." Hands getting tighter. "Or... I will kill you with my own hands" Zen's hands is choking me. I try to breathe, try to find words to wake him up. Struggling under him, gasping for air and words, "Z...en. O..ppa. Wa..ke..up.." I tried to hit his chest but he does not budge at all.

"Wa..ke.. U..p..op..pa..I..lo..lo..ve..y..ou." With those words, I see my surroundings has become pitch black and his voice is heard no more.

 

Fin-


End file.
